


всё, чего джемин хотел

by mieldkill



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 04:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mieldkill/pseuds/mieldkill
Summary: джемин приобрёл снова.





	всё, чего джемин хотел

всё, чего хотел джемин — это ещё один стаканчик крепкого кофе, пусть даже это будет тот самый химозный порошковый кофе из университетского автомата, где от него одно название, чтобы не вырубиться на пятой паре, возможно, слойку с клубникой и банан, а ещё чтобы мышцы после физры не болели. «ты же мешок с костями, откуда у тебя мышцы?» — скажет чону-хён ему вечером. джемин бросит в него банку от энергетика и надует губы, проныв: «ты совсем меня не любишь», потому что чону-хён в этом мире единственный, кого любит джемин.

всё, чего хотел джисон — это сосредоточиться на лекции. до этого он тоже хотел йогурта, фруктов и сока, потому что сезонный авитаминоз даёт о себе знать, возможно, упасть лицом на подушку и пролежать вот так час, листая ленту твиттера, а потом подняться и заварить себе чай. но теперь джисон хотел только одного. сосредоточиться на чём-то, что не избитая рожа джемина на соседнем ряду несколькими столами от его местоположения. джисон пришёл на пятую лекцию только потому, что уверен был в том, что джемин сюда не явится. но жизнь его совсем не любит.

джисон пишет сообщение ренджуну, рядом с иконкой которого светится значок онлайна: 

_(14:32) джемин на лекции  
_  
и ответ ему приходит незамедлительно: 

_**ренджун-хён:** в смысле джемин на лекции   
**ренджун-хён:** где он сидит?   
_  
_(14:32) средний ряд, пятая парта с конца_

_**ренджун-хён:** а чего он такой побитый? _

_(14:33) я не знаю?_

_**ренджун-хён:** вот после пары у него и спросишь_

джисон кладёт телефон на парту и закатывает глаза. ренджуну перечить — бесполезно. но делать сказанного джисон всё равно, конечно же, не собирается.

тем более, зачем, если после этой пары ренджун сам на правах старосты пойдёт перемывать джемину кости? 

«надо же, на джемин явился на пару».   
«а ты в курсе, что ещё четыре пропуска без уважительной — и у тебя превышен лимит на этот семестр?»   
«разве ты не помнишь, как ты чуть не вылетел в первом?»   
«я трачу пасты в ручке на то, чтобы рисовать твои «энки», больше, чем на написание конспектов».   
и, конечно же,   
«я больше не буду прикрывать тебя в деканате».

а джемин улыбнётся, подмигнёт фингалом под глазом, пожмёт плечами и почешет рукой затылок, бросая негромкое «спасибо» вслед уходящему ренджуну, сжимающему в худощавых ручках журнал. в котором он, вздохнув, с тяжёлым сердцем сотрёт сегодняшнюю карандашную «энку». за последнюю лекцию и за все предыдущие тоже. а потом в ведомости за месяц вместо одиннадцати пропусков случайно напишет десять.

и отнюдь не потому, что ренджун хороший человек.   
и уж тем более не потому, что хороший человек — джемин.

//

на календаре, быть может, уже и март, и даже не начало, а перевалило за середину, шестнадцатое число, и птицы, быть может, уже начали, не стыдясь, подавать свой голос, и дни стали намного длиннее. но эти лучи солнца — самые обманчивые, потому что всё, что сегодня растаяло, на завтрашний день может замёрзнуть снова в сплошной непроходимый лёд. и сидеть на качелях с облезшей краской на детской площадке, быть может, не самая разумная его идея, но привычка эта у джисона осталась с детства: когда грустно и надо подумать, идти на качели. или чтобы просто побыть одному.

всё, чего джисон хотел, обернулось для него тем, чего он теперь боится. потому что когда-то он хотел, чтобы джемин хотя бы на немного оставил его в покое. в шутку, конечно. убегал от него, придумывал оправдания, прятался по площадкам. и один раз доигрался. хуже, чем тогда, джисону казалось, уже не будет, потому что парадокс: джисон тогда осознал, что убегал от того, кого нельзя от себя отпускать ни на секунду, потому что в прямом смысле можно лишиться жизни, — и когда начал принимать джемина и тянуться к нему инициативно, тот стал от него отдаляться. не потому что джисон какой-то плохой и джемин внезапно это осознал, а потому что джемин начал меняться сам. 

правда ведь? 

в любом случае, на сегодняшний день джемин из его жизни практически исчез. но джисон не принимает это особо на свой счёт, потому что джемин исчез из жизни в целом.

но увидев джемина сегодня, джисон с невесёлой ухмылкой отметил: что-то в нём всё равно никогда не изменится. интересная у него специфика: на нём всё заживает как на собаке, но синяки и ссадины с его лица и рук не исчезают никогда.

джисону в целом как-то невесело и тревожно. джисону кажется, что сегодня особенный день. сегодня кто-то либо окончательно уйдёт из его жизни, либо вернётся в неё вновь. джисон не готов ни к тому, ни к другому.

//

всё, чего джемин хотел, джемин получил. и кофе, и даже не растворимый, а натуральный, заботливо сваренный чону-хёном по приходе джемина в общагу, и слойку с клубникой, и банан, и даже мышцы не болят, когда лежишь на кровати, закинув ноги на стену, и смотришь на ноутбуке какой-то французский фильм про экологию с чону-хёном под боком. в такие моменты джемин искренне любит жизнь. 

джемин её любит, но в рамках планетарного масштаба она кажется ему ничем. то ли дело человек, который потратил половину своей жизни, чтобы облететь всю планету и создать этот фильм. чтобы сделать что-то грандиозное, донести до людей нечто важное, остаться историей. 

то, что мало кто его даже после его фильма послушает, уже другой разговор. по этой причине с одной стороны этот человек по-своему герой, а с другой — отчаянный мазохист. или отчаявшийся. герой-мазохист — это вообще очень жизненно для джемина. потому что мазохистом джемин был всегда, но ещё он когда-то был и героем для кое-кого. но стал антигероем по своей же инициативе.

«худшее, что ты можешь сделать для человека, — это отдалиться от него, считая, что он достоин не тебя, а лучшего», — сказал ему когда-то чону-хён, когда джемин сбросил очередной звонок. джисон тогда долго пытался. но джемин всегда был намного упрямее. убегал от него, придумывал оправдания, прятался по площадкам и не появлялся в университете. джисон пытаться перестал. джемин знает, что он чувствовал: когда тебя игнорируют — это очень обидно. но он это не со зла, а во благо. но на задворках сознания до сих пор навязчиво крутится какая-то поговорка про ад и благие намерения.

//

джемин импульсивный и непредсказуемый. мама джисона ему говорила, что он очень вхарактерный лев, раскладывая его натальную карту, когда после прогулок с джисоном джемин забредал к ним домой. сам джисон молча сгорал от стыда и прятал лицо в чашке с чаем, а джемину это было интересно. ему всё интересно, это, наверное, тоже входит в характеристику его знака зодиака.

у джисона очень хорошая мама. джемин знает её ещё с детства, потому что гостил у них очень часто. джемин скучает по этим визитам. джемину интересно, что мама джисона думает о нём теперь. 

но больше, чем по кому-либо, джемин скучает по донхёку. донхёк всегда привозил с собой весну и увозил лето. он приезжал в их город с первыми песнями птиц и покидал его с первыми опавшими листьями. привозил ветер, солнце, зелёную листву и запах вишни, а увозил полуденную тоску, первые серые облака в бензиновых лужах и россыпь веснушек, которые насобирал за лето.

донхёк — это всё самое хорошее, что есть на этой планете. рядом с донхёком каждому искренне хочется жить. джемин раньше думал, что всё дело в весне, но когда донхёк перестал приезжать в их город, весна из зелёной превратилась в коричневую, а лето внезапно стало для его синестезии не красным, а синим. и тогда джемин впервые ясно осознал, что всё дело в людях. всё дело всегда в людях. 

джемин искренне скучает по тому времени, когда он мог чувствовать себя живым. и с джисоном всё тогда тоже было иначе. 

но джемину в голову резко приходит мысль, что джисон всегда оставался неизменным, а переменчивым был всегда именно джемин. 

у джисона всегда был его неизменно чёрный чай, который он пил с тремя ложками сахара, неизменные мамины астрологические карты на стенах, старая библиотека и открытое окно, устланное цветочными семенами и лепестками вишни. где-то далеко в памяти телефона у кого-то из них, возможно, до сих пор хранится фото, где эти лепестки лежат у джемина в спутанных волосах. они всегда цеплялись за его сухие пряди, когда он сидел возле окна, пока джисон что-то читал, устроив голову у него на коленях.

а ченле играл на пианино в соседней комнате. так красиво, что каждый из них в любой момент мог заплакать. так просто, без причины. просто потому, что за окном была весна. пока в квартиру не залетал невменяемый донхёк и не тащил их кататься с марком на мотоциклах. чтобы вечерний майский воздух кусал их за уши, чтобы они бросали всех и всё позади, чтобы прятались где-то на детских площадках, чтобы целовались, сидя на карусели, сидя на качелях, сидя в беседке друг напротив друга и упираясь ногами в противоположные скамейки, целовались стоя, пока джисон прятал джемина в своей куртке, а тот наваливался на него, глядя снизу вверх, как хитрый кот, пока джисон не доставал руки из карманов, не клал их ему на шею и джемин не получал наконец свой поцелуй. 

джемин проезжается костяшками по шершавой кирпичной стене. джемин по этому скучает. и по ченле и марку джемин очень сильно скучает тоже. 

все эти воспоминания словно из другого мира. тот мир был фарфоровый, кукольный и хрупкий, облачённый в полупрозрачную дымчато-молочную оболочку и словно несуществующий. его очень легко было разбить и потерять. теперешний мир тёмный, тяжёлый и пыльный, покрытый толстым слоем смога, граффити и неоновых вывесок, из которого выбраться невозможно. джемину не верится, что одна его жизнь всегда состояла из них обоих. хотя первого было, конечно же, меньше. 

джемин шагает по фонарям и неоновым знакам, отражающимся в лужах, проходя мимо автобусной остановки в противоположной стороне от магазина, в который он собирался сгонять по-быстрому. 

что заставило джемина вылезти из-под тёплого бока чону-хёна и в этот отвратительно холодный и сырой вечер выйти на улицу? 

возможно, он получил не всё, чего хотел. 

что заставило его пойти пешком в соседний район? 

возможно, он понял, чего именно ему не хватало. и потому что отчаянный мазохист — это про него. или отчаявшийся. это тоже есть в характеристике его знака зодиака. 

возможно, его жизнь до такой степени жалкая. возможно, для него это важнее, чем снятый за половину жизни фильм. в конце концов, приоритеты и потребности у всех разные.

//

джисон ворошится на кухне, когда слышит, как кто-то неуверенно дёргает за дверную ручку. джисон напрягается, потому что из всех, кого он знает, только у одного человека была привычка так делать. джисон выключает воду и шаркает до коридора, открывает дверь. и сам не знает, почему не удивляется. 

джемина никак в луже лежащего попинали, не иначе. потому что он выглядит и ужасно мокрым, и ужасно побитым (и просто в целом ужасно) одновременно. и точно таким же побитым взглядом с перемешанной с водой кровью под глазом просит у джисона разрешения на войти. 

ну не выбросишь же щенка обратно на улицу, когда его уже принесли в твой дом? 

джемин хрипит едва ли слышно:   
— можно войти?  
джисон отходит в сторону, открывая шире дверь.   
— ну проходи, раз пришёл.

джисон следует всем правилам вежливости: даёт ему свою сухую одежду (благо, роста они недавно стали практически одного), вешает его мокрую у себя в ванной, заваривает ему чай, 

_«прости, кофе у меня нет»._

_(«был в последний раз тут тогда же, когда и ты».)_

ищет аптечку. и старательно делает вид, что не пялится. но это скорее для себя. 

из интереса, конечно же. потому что джисону совсем непонятно, как и где джемин успел нахватать столько синяков за последние сутки. 

когда джемин в его синем свитере сидит на кухне и из его любимой чашки пьёт чёрный барбарисовый чай, отшучивается, что они сами его находят. пока джисон пытается стирать с его лица уже запёкшуюся (надо же, действительно как на собаке) кровь, говорит, что выходил за сигаретами, а оказался каким-то образом здесь. сигареты не купил, зато успел подраться в подворотне, потому что какой-то обмудок приставал к девушке. а с утра снимал котов с крыши, «прямо как в детстве, представляешь?» в детстве джемин все крыши и деревья из-за этого облазил.

да, джисон помнит.

нет, джисон не утруждает их обоих лишними формальностями. возможно, было бы иначе, попрощайся они тогда в иной манере. попрощался тогда, если уж вспомнить подробности, только джисон. джемин ему вообще ничего не сказал. нет, джемин ушёл не по-английски, джемин ушёл, как мудак.

джисон слишком сильно надавливает на рану, но ей-богу, случайно. джемин шипит, вызывая этим у джисона череду тихих бурчащих извинений себе под нос. джисон никогда ничего не умел делать кому-то назло. джисон никогда этому не научится. и от этой искренности у джемина пульс ускоряется сильнее, чем от его каждодневных вспышек адреналина.

обида и боль у джисона тоже — искренние. и джемин только сейчас замечает, насколько сильно у него трясутся руки. он бросает на стол грязную вату, и джемин накрывает его руку ладонью. джисон впервые с момента их встречи у двери поднимает на него глаза. 

— можешь ударить меня, если хочешь. 

джисон только рад. он бы с радостью, правда, честно, искренне ударил бы джемина так, как никто никогда его не бил, но он так не умеет. не умеет или не может — вопрос открытый.

поэтому джисон делает то, что умеет, то, что делает всегда, когда ему неловко: 

улыбается. 

но улыбка эта очень усталая, очень болезненная, и у джисона наверняка поднялась температура, и джемин вообще как всегда не вовремя, и зачем он вообще приходил? чтобы своим приходом снова испортить ему жизнь, когда уходил именно затем, чтобы этого избежать?

он накрывает глаза рукой, опираясь локтем о стол, и шепчет, не вырывая другой руки из лёгкой джеминовой хватки:   
— вот ты зачем пришёл? зачем вот ты пришёл?   
и пока джемин думает над ответом, кусая губы, добавляет:   
— нет, скажи мне лучше, зачем ты вообще уходил?

держа дрожащую джисонову руку в своей, к джемину в голову непроизвольно закрадывается одно старое воспоминание. потому что его руки и сейчас такие же хрупкие и тонкие, как раньше. как тогда. и до сих пор со шрамами, потому что у джисона раны не заживают как на собаке. 

не заживают вообще. 

это был самый страшный вечер для них обоих. не вдаваясь в подробности, джисон так сильно желал спрятаться тогда от джемина, что забрёл туда, куда забредать не надо в их городе. в первый раз его тогда избили, и только потому, что джемин додумался искать его здесь, он же не стал для джисона последним. у джемина в голове по большей части белый туман, и он не помнит тот вечер детально, зато помнит ощущения. как глаза слепил больничный свет, запах медикаментов и спирта, как стекала чужая кровь по его собственным запястьям. но лучше всего он помнит то, как дрожали в его руках слабые тонкие окровавленные джисоновы руки. и как дрожал он сам, и смотрел на джемина, не веря, что он действительно смог его тут найти.

джемин перебрал в голове все варианты ответа, которые не звучали бы слишком ужасно. и наименее худшим показался тот, который предлагал ему сказать джисону правду. пусть за неё он больше всего заслуживает сломанный нос. 

— чтобы вернуться?

но вместо сломанного носа получает: 

— а предупредить заранее ты об этом не мог? мол, так и так, джисон, мне надо больше, чем на год, исчезнуть, игнорируя твои звонки, сообщения и присутствие, чтобы потом в один холодный дождливый вечер заявиться к тебе в квартиру.

он прав. джемин полностью с этим согласен. но ответить на это ему ещё тяжелее. поэтому джемин делает то, что делать привык, что делает всегда, когда ему тяжело: 

отшучивается. 

— но ты же скучал?

этот вопрос джисон игнорирует, поднимается и уходит, и похоже, что это стало неотъемлемой частью _их_. если _они_ вообще существуют. потому что джемин в этом не уверен. но после того, как джисон исчезает в ванной, чтобы положить на место аптечку, он появляется в кухне снова, с вопросом: 

— останешься? 

джемин отпивает из чашки и поворачивает голову к проходу, хлопая глазами:

— в смысле... на ночь? 

джисон скрещивает на груди руки и опирается плечом о дверной косяк. 

— можешь и на ночь. но мог бы и навсегда.

и джемин остаётся. и на ночь, и навсегда. перед последним им предстоит ещё много тяжёлых разговоров и немало головной боли, но джемин не просто так проделал сюда такой длинный путь. потому что в конце него он понял. 

_всё, чего джемин хотел, —_


End file.
